All's Fair in Love, War and High School
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Fang ruined Max's life in seventh grade. She decides to get revenge. Read to see how. FAX! No matter what happens, there will be FAX. Review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Max's POV**

Meet the most popular girl in school, me. Maximum Martinez.

Well I was until this idiot decided to tell my biggest secret (in his twisted version) to everyone. He did it just because I wouldn't go out with him. That idiot. Sure he was hot, but I wasn't interested. I could've ruined him myself, but I was too busy with other stuff.

How did he learn my secrets, you ask? I mistook him as a nice guy, he helped me. It was a few weeks before seventh grade started. We met in the weirdest way, but I'll get into that some other time.

I really liked him up until he decided to "blackmail" me. I've hated that jackass ever since. But people still thought that we looked so good together though. Didn't people realize that he ruined my life?

He was always hitting on me, the pick up lines and sex jokes just never stop with him. One time he even grabbed my ass in a crowded hallway. But I knew that it was him who did it because afterwards, he winked at me. Pig. I'm constantly telling him to fuck off.

Now its our sophomore year, and I'm going to get revenge. Even if it kills me.

All's fair in love, war, and high school.

**A/N: So? Review. Did you like it? Flames are welcome, they make me a better writer.**

**Edited 6/25/13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

**Chapter 1**

You know its hard to concentrate in math class when you have the school's biggest dick staring at you from the next seat over. Why did my stupid teacher assign me next to him?

"It's considered rude to stare at people!" I snapped at him.

"It's not rude when I'm staring at the hottest girl in school." He winked at me.

"Dick." I said turning back to the board.

"Yes. I know you want my dick." He said smugly.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I think your mistaking me for one of your many sluts."

He didn't say anything after that. Thank the lord of Hades that he shut up. Meet the most cockiest jerk in the world: Nick Ride. Or as he likes, Fang.

He's the jerk who ruined my life. His olive skin and muscles made him irresistable. Where as his appearance (Black hair halfway up to his neck in the back, and a little over his eyes in the front. His eyes, dark and mysterious.) draws in girls like little kids and candy.

Honestly, he's hot. But his air around him just shouts 'I have a secret!'. His eyes just make me crazy. Not the good kind either. Secrets are what drove my parents to divorce.

Also, this guy is mute. He doesn't open up to anyone. He's mute when teachers ask him questions in class, he's mute when girls are practically seducing him to agree to a date, he's mute when his parents are yelling at him. I'll explain that later.

So basically, the kid is mute. Not around me though. Teachers are still trying to figure out why he talks to me. Girls want me around when they ask him out, sometimes. Some teachers even partner us up whenever we have to give an oral presentation, or something like that.

That's so annoying. One, I am not a therapist. And two, I hate him. He _ruined _my freaking life for god sakes.

_Brrriinngg._

That, my folks, was the bell.

I grabbed my stuff, and tried to rush out the door. Emphasis on _tried_.

The second before I was out the door, a hand put a piece of paper in my pocket. My _back _pocket. I whirled around and wasn't surprised to see Fang.

"What is with you and the perv act?" I snapped at him.

"Who said it was an act?" He said raising an eyebrow, mocking me.

"Go away." I said turning back around and heading to my locker. I was glad that he hadn't followed me.

I grabbed my books that I needed for homework, and my phone, Ipod and house keys, and jammed them into my bag. I closed my locker and then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Get away from me!" I growled at him again. I still didn't turn around, I didn't want to see him.

"No can do, Maxie." He said. I could picture the smirk on his face.

I turned around fast, I was two seconds away from kicking him where the sun don't shine. But something stopped me. Actually two somethings. One, we were so close together. And two, his lips were blocking my vision. Fang was a little taller than me unfortunately.

I took my eyes away from his lips, and looked up at him. While he looked down. A flicker went through his eyes, but it was gone a millisecond later. He was good at bottling up his emotions.

"Why won't you go away?" I asked him calmly. Deathly calm. People know what happens when I talk like this.

He knew this too but he didn't back down. "I wanna give you a ride home."

"Sorry, I don't take rides from strangers." I was about to leave when he put both of his hands against the lockers. Blocking me. I glared at him. What's his problem?

"Come on Maxie. It's raining."

I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned against the lockers then sighed heavily.

"Fine." I finally said.

His face seemed to brighten when I agreed. I didn't say anything about it though.

We stood there for a few seconds until I felt claustrophobic. Why won't he let me go?

"Can we g-" I was interrupted by his lips meeting mine.

**A/N: Well? Like the faxness? Flames? And thanks to the people who reviewed. I would comment on the reviews but I need to update Breaking Point.**

**Edited 7/1/13**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

Backtrack. Why is _Fang _kissing me? So I'm a little guilty. I kissed back. Blame my hormones. But then my common sense started working again, and I pulled away from him. He seemed disappointed at first, but then got over the rejection.

"Can we please go home now?" I asked looking at my shoes.

"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we weaved in and out of the group of kids.

I was aware of people gossiping and texting about us. I knew they were. Everyone saw him kiss me. And him holding my hand is not helping the situation.

Once we were outside, he kept holding my hand, and I didn't pull away either. I was quietly forming a plan. A very good one. To pay him back for what he did to me.

When we got to the car, he pulled away and went to the driver's side, while I climbed in the passenger's seat. We didn't say anything.

He started up the car, and I saw a few people gaping at us. They're really annoying. During the car ride, we stayed silent.

I wasn't sure if this was awkward silence or comfortable silence. After a while, I finally realized something.

"Fang! God damn it!" I screamed at him.

"Woah-" He swerved in surprise. He got control again and then pulled over by the side of the street, in front of some houses.

"What happened?" He said panting.

"It's not raining!" I shouted at him.

Wanna know what he did? He grinned. A big ear to ear grin.

"A little white lie never hurt anyone." He winked at me.

I blushed and then smacked myself. Fang started laughing. Uncontrollably. After a while, he still didn't stop, so I honked the horn and he jumped.

"Sissy." I muttered.

"This sissy just went deaf."

"How did you know that I called you a sissy then?" I said smugly.

"I can read lips." He _smiled_ smugly.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What's wrong crybaby?" He asked. We were still parked by the street. I could feel myself getting really mad for some reason.

"Your my problem. You ruined my life in seventh grade and you still are!" I screamed at him. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my car door and left.

"Woah. Max! Come back." He shouted after me, while getting out of the car too.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him and started running. It was just a few miles.

From what I could tell, he got back in the car and started coming for me. That's another thing to add to his resume: Stalker.

I cut through an alley. I knew exactly where I was going. Whenever life gives you sour lemons, you go to friend's house and brood. So that's what I'm doing. I'm going to my friend's house.

My friend, Dylan. He'll help me out with this. Hopefully. Fang got out of the car, and rushed up to me. How is he keeping up with me? I'm the fastest runner in track and he's a lazy bum.

"Max! Let's talk about this." He said, finally catching up to me and grabbing one of my arms.

"Seriously, leave me alone!" I screeched at him.

"Max, no!" He shoved me into the wall, and forced me to look at it.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"I don't care! What's done is done!" I shouted back at him.

"People still like you. You're still popular!"

"It doesn't matter. I had to earn my way back to the top. Do you know how fucking hard that was?"

"It was four years ago! Just let it go!"

"I can't!" I screamed back at him. I felt tears start to run down my face as I remembered all the stares and rumors going on around school. All because he had to spill some stupid secret about me. I still remembered that day like it was two hours ago.

The humiliation, hurt and betrayal I felt. Fang was the one person I could talk to about that. My friends weren't the serious type. I had no one to talk to so me and Fang became friends and we told each other embarrassing, I'd-rather-die-than-have-people-find-out secrets.

Fang wiped away some tears and hugged me. Wanna know what I did? I cried on him. For an hour, in some dark alley, I _cried _into his shoulder. Why was I being a crybaby about it? I bottled up those memories and feelings from seventh grade a long time ago.

Ever heard the saying, Forgive and Forget? It kind of applies here. I was ready to forgive and forget, but I still wanted Fang to be as humiliated as I was. I wanted him to feel as vulnerable as I was. I wanted to see the betrayal in his eyes.

But right now? I wanted to go home and eat some chocolate chip cookies while listening to sad depressing music. Look at me. Maximum Ride, a softie.

I pulled away from Fang and wiped away the tears from my face. I looked up at him and saw a pained expression on his face.

"I want to go home." I felt my voice crack. I am going to have a very stern talking with myself later on.

He nodded and we walked to the car. I decided to lay down in the back. I had a massive headache, and I just wanted to disappear.

Soon, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Next chapter may contain a flashback. And maybe some more fax. Review please, and read my other story Breaking Point. :)**

**Edited 7/1/13**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Fang's POV**

_Jesus Fang! Why do you have to be such an idiot around Max? She obviously wants nothing to do with you._

_**But I cant leave her alone, damn it. I like her too much.**_

_Well you have a funny way of showing it. You made her cry just ten minutes ago._

_**And now she's sleeping. So just shut up. Let me think for myself.**_

_Fix things with her before things get too far._

_**Yeah yeah. Whatever.**_

I sighed. I hate having a conscience. That thing is so annoying.

I looked into the rearview mirror, and saw Max sleeping peacefully. Her face was red, and there were tears still streaming down her face.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just moved to Lowell and there was nothing to do here. I flopped down on the couch, and stared at the wall. Our new house was bigger than the last. W__e just moved here and the only thing that was here was the couch. The t.v. was going to be moved in later. _

_I got up and went to the stairs. The first platform had a small square window lined with a colorful border. I looked out and saw a girl walking with what seemed to be her friend. The girl had blonde (Dirty blonde?) hair and had on sweatpants and a short sleeved short, paired with converse. My type of lady._

_I went to the door, and went outside. Might as well make a new friend, or two. I opened the gate and walked toward them. They still hadn't noticed me. I'm a ninja like that. The girls started laughing at something, and I quickened my pace._

_I finally caught up with them, just a few meters away but then they stopped. The girl that was with Ms. Blonde said a quick goodbye to her and she just nodded and waved at her. That made me smirk._

_I decided to just follow her, see where she lived. She turned where the street ended and crossed over to the one next to it. She stopped outside a house that was a little bigger than mine. She pulled out her phone and texted someone._

_Then she stared at the house, and I saw a tear start to roll down her face. I looked at the house again. What happened here?_

_I decided to comfort her strangely and started walking to her. She was just staring at it with her tear eyed face. When I reached her, I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. I nodded at her for some reason and she smiled at me and cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back comfortingly in small circles._

_After a while she stopped, and looked at me finally noticing that she didn't know me. She started to panic and tried to get out of my hands. __I let her go willingly. "I'm not a stalker and I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a soft voice._

_She nodded again and wiped the tears away from her face. "Do you, uh, want to talk about it?" I asked uncertain. Why would she tell me something personal when we just met? I inwardly shook my head_

_She nodded and waved me closer, a small smile on her lips. I got close to her and she told me to come closer and when were about an inch away from touching noses, she spit in my face. I backed away immediately and wiped my face. Ick. Why did she do that?_

_This girl thought this was hilarious, and she started laughing her ass off. Well at least she's happy. I smiled at her, and she stopped._

_She smiled back at me, and put out her hand. "Max."_

_I shook her hand and responded with, "Fang."_

_"Fang?" She said with confusion._

_"My full name is Nicholas Ride. But Fang is way better." I explained to her._

_"Mine is Maximum Martinez."_

_*End Flashback*_

I sighed again. We were more or less friends after that. That summer was the best. But me, being a douche bag, told everyone a big secret about her. It wasn't even true, well part of it was, I just made up some of it. The truth was hidden in what I said, no one would believe the truth or wouldn't care for that matter, so I made something up around the truth. I didn't realize how much I had hurt her.

After that scene, I found out that, that wasn't her house. The one a few houses down and across from mine was hers. She was walking a little girl home, someone that she babysat that day, and she decided to visit that house.

I found out that someone very close to Max had died in there. Some robber who had broken into the house to steal a few valuables. Her twin sister had slept over there that night while Max was on a date. When she went to pick up Maya she saw the commotion and found out what happened.

Max stirred from the back seat just as I had pulled into her driveway. I wasn't even old enough to drive. I was only fifteen but I had a fake license. I looked older than fifteen anyway.

Max noticed that we had stopped and got out of the car. I was about to do the same when I realized that I shouldn't. I caused more than enough.

I wanted until she was safely inside and then drove to my house, still thinking about Max.

**A/N: So? How'd I do? Did you like the way they met? By the way, everyone from the books besides the scientists, erasers, flyboys, M-geeks, and other bad people will be in here. Including Lissa, Brigid, Ari, and no not Fang's gang. Well maybe, but I don't know them that well so I'll probably make up their appearance.**

**Edited 7/1/13**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Max's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_"Max!" Fang called as I hurried out of the cafeteria to hide myself from what Fang was about to do. Ugh, I wasn't fast enough. I turned around to the stage._

_Let me explain my situation. Fang, my former best friend is about to blurt out a big secret about me. Wanna know why? Because I wouldn't go out with him. He's my best friend, for crying out loud. He was on the stage of our cafeteria during lunch, and of course _everyone _was here._

_"Last chance." He taunted._

_I glared at him and shook my head. On the outside I was trying to be strong, but on the inside, I was freaking out. Like, literally freaking out._

_"Okay then." He said to me then turned to the crowd that had huddled close to the stage. "Well, you guys all know my best friend, Maximum Martinez right?"_

_"Former best friend, dipwad." I growled at him._

_"Well she has a secret that I'm sure she doesn't want to let out..." He said slowly his eyes flicking back to me to see if I was going to change my mind._

_"Well, what's the secret?" A girl said impatiently._

_"Well, a few weeks ago her parents divorced." He said looking at the audience. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked back at the audience. They didn't seem to care. I let out a sigh of relief. Until he added, "They divorced because Max's twin sister died while Max was on a date. Her father couldn't even look at her the same way knowing that it was her fault for her sister's murder. They filed for a divorce and now Max is so bent out of shape because she knows that her father was right."_

_Everyone gaped at me, and I heard a few snicker at me about my father. I gaped at Fang. He knew that wasn't true. My parents were having money issues due to my father's gambling problems so my mom decided to get a divorce._

_Fang looked at me with amusement. He also knew that Maya was a sore subject with me but he still brought it up, in front of the entire school._

_I felt a tear run down my cheek as I got out of there as soon as possible. Why would he do that? Just because I wouldn't go out with him? He's such a jerk._

_I went to my locker, shoved all of my books in my bag, and left school._

*_End Flashback.*_

I woke up after that point. I looked around me, I was moving. I recognized the black leather seats of Fang's car and saw his eyes watching me from the rearview mirror.

Then Fang stopped the car and I shot up. We were outside of my house. I quickly got out without a word and went in the front door without looking back.

I didn't want to see him. The dumb bastard who ruined everything for me. I hated him with a passion.

_Just a few more weeks of school, _I muttered to myself. Only a month left of school and I was out for the summer. Thank Jesus.

I stomped to my room upstairs, attempting to get there before being ambushed by the Tiny Tots.

"MAX!" A little girl screamed. I sighed.

"What Angel?!" I snapped to where ever she was at the moment.

"Come here, right now!" She screamed again.

I stomped to her voice, which, surprise surprise, was in my closet.

"Angel!" I screeched at her. "Why are you in my closet?" I glared at her.

"Because you have ugly clothes and I'm throwing everything away!" She screeched back.

"Get the hell out of my room before I shove you out, you little monster!"

"Ugh, I hate you!" She groaned but left.

"Someday I'm going to murder her..." I muttered to myself.

_"All my life I've been good, But now I'm thinking What The Hell. All I want is to mess around, And I don't really care about..." _I love my ringtone.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and checked to see who texted me. _Fang?_

How the hell did he get my number? I changed it after that incident.

I opened the text.

**You okay? **It said.

_Define okay. _I sent back. Wait, why am I not flipping him off?

**Uhm.. good? Not angry or sad anymore? Yeah, about the alley, I'm sorry.**

_Your sorry's mean nothing to me. You ruined my life, and there's nothing you can do to fix that. _I replied.

He didn't text anything back.

I need to get back at him. Now more than ever. He made me cry for the second time. How do I hurt Mr. Unemotional? Good question. Well, I have the perfect answer. Hurt him where it counts. In this case, his heart. You guys are such perverts if you thought I meant something else.

_Actually meet me at the park. In the warehouse. _I texted to him.

**Now? **His reply was instant.

_Yes now. _I responded trying to hide my annoyance.

I put my phone in my back pocket, and closed my closet. Angel is not getting in here again. She's such a brat.

I quickly left and went to the warehouse. This is going to be fun.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Answer me! Just kidding, but seriously review. Thank you. :D**

**Edited 7/1/13**


	6. Chapter 5

****A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. My grandma took away the laptop on Sunday I think it was. Anyway, I'm back and Max is not going to kill Fang.****

**Chapter 5 (I think?)**

**Max's POV**

The warehouse is just a small rundown house that _no one _wants. But oddly enough, there's electricity, heat, etc. I found it way before Fang came, but I made the mistake of showing it to Fang. He always came to the warehouse at the worst times.

One time it was right after he announced my "secret". I kneed him in the balls. He's been the cocky, ignorant bastard in my life ever since that day. I have no sympathy for him. I didn't care if he died in a frigging ditch.

But what I was about to do was risky. It was a suicide mission. Might as well cut a vein in my wrists. That's how bad it was. The thing I was about to do.

**Fang's POV**

As soon as I got that text from Max, I was practically doing cartwheels. Not literally. I'm w_ay _to cool to jump like a girl _because_ of a girl.

Anyway, I kept wondering what changed her mind. She was so upset today, and the fact that something in her mind changed within an hour scared me. She was definitely planning something. She might not be my best friend anymore but I still know her well enough.

I got to the warehouse and ducked in. This place was so cool. A small rundown house that's perfectly fine is a mystery as to why no one will buy it.

I waited in the living room of the house. It had a couch, an armchair and a table. I sat in the armchair, Max loves the couch. When she's upset she comes here and flops face first into the couch.

I miss that with her. Being able to tell if something was wrong, being able to comfort her, being there in general. I miss everything that I did with Max. One time we attempted to stay up and it totally backfired.

We were in my room, watching a movie marathon. Max wouldn't go to sleep, she was being as stubborn as ever. She wanted to stay up all night and watch all of the movies, even if it killed her. But she fell asleep almost at the same time as did, even if I won't admit it. Anyway, we woke up with my arm around her waist and her head using my arm as a pillow. That was one of the best days of my life.

I was still thinking about the memory when Max came in. She seemed deep in thought so she didn't notice me. I decided to scare her even if it means a kick to my balls or a punch to my nose. It was worth it. Using my ninja powers, I quietly crept over to her and started tickling her. That was her major weakness... aside from cookies.

She started giggling and trying to get away but I was technically holding her waist so that was a major fail. I tickled her more and she kept giggling more. She had a cute giggle. _Wait, no nevermind. _I finally stopped and she clutched her stomach while trying to control her breathing. Then she leaped at me. But that wasn't the weird part.

For one, she out of the blue attacked me. So she was on me and I was under her. Wanna know the weird part?

She smiled and kissed me.

**A/N: Love it? Yeah that's right. After this chapter, there will be Fax. Up until Max goes through with her revenge. Do you finally get what she's doing? Review if you do, review if you don't. Either way, review. :D**

**Edited 7/1/13**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fang's POV**

First reaction, shock. Second, I guess you can say passion. I kissed her back and we stayed that way. For a while. Well it felt that way. It must've been like at least 3 minutes. Or 5.

Finally she pulled away. Again, this was totally unexpected. Max was like out to kill earlier, and now she's kissing me.

"So um, why the sudden change in heart?" I asked confused.

"I... um, came to my senses." She said not meeting my eyes.

Okay then. That was obviously a lie. "Um. Okay... what changed your mind?" I pressed.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Too quickly.

I sighed.

"I missed you." She said quietly, finally catching my eye.

"I missed you too." I said stroking her hair.

Then it was silent. Comfortable silence but for some reason it was also awkward.

**Max's POV**

This is not going as planned. What happened to one gentle kiss? I wasn't supposed to make out with him.

But for some reason, I didn't want to stop. But a girl's got to breath.

I pulled back and just looked anywhere but at him. I didn't want him to see the regret, and amusement in my eyes. He'll think something's up.

"So um, why the sudden change in heart?" He asked me.

I tried to think of something to say. "I... um, came to my senses." That's kinda true.

_Way to sound convincing Max_, I grumbled to myself. I could tell that he didn't believe that but I just went with it.

"Um. Okay... what changed your mind?" He asked. _Ugh, what's with the twenty questions_.

**More like two.**

_Shut up._

Well anyway, I kind of answered right away. Like two seconds quick. Now he definitely knows that something's up. Thanks a lot, mouth. He sighed.

I tried to change the subject. I finally looked him in the eye and said, "I missed you."

Surprisingly he said, "I missed you too."

And that made my day ten times brighter. If that even makes sense.

Although he probably missed me in a different way than I missed him. I mean, he was the one who liked me.

**A/N: Lmfao, filler. Sorry, I just wanted to update something today because tomorrow I'm going to the Flea Market and on Sunday I'm going to hang out with friend.**

** Edited 7/1/13**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Max's POV**

"So what does this mean? Like for us?" Fang asked me. I never pictured him to be the type to be emotional but then again, there is a lot I don't know about Fang.

I don't know what we are anymore. I hadn't thought ahead of my plan. Should I continue with my plan to break his heart, or do I give him an actual chance?

"I don't know." I said tracing circles on his shirt. If you're wondering, yes I'm still on Fang. We haven't gotten up yet. "What do you think?"

"I think you should give me a chance. I'm sorry about what I did to you in seventh grade. I was stupid, and I swear I'm not that person anymore." He said stroking my hair.

Emotional Fang. Who would've thought?

"One chance but if you screw up, even once, I'm never talking to you again." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Deal." He smiled at me and then leaned in to kiss me again. We kissed for about five minutes and then my phone rang. Text message. I sighed and pulled it out.

**One new text message from J.J.**, it read.

I opened it up, **Saw you and Fang kissing earlier ;) **and then under that was a picture of me and Fang from earlier. At school, when we were arguing and he had kissed me.

"Word spreads around fast." I laughed and showed him the picture.

He looked shocked for a moment and then he shrugged as if it was nothing. I mentally sighed, Fang is a lost emotional cause.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked me. I nodded and we went to the bedroom upstairs that had the only working t.v. in the whole house. He flipped through channels while I started to slowly fall asleep.

I tried hard not to fall asleep, but hey, crying can really wear you out, you know?

**Fang's POV**

I might not be showing it but I'm absolutely ecstatic that Max gave me a chance. It's like basically a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have wanted to be with her since seventh grade, and when I messed up with that whole secret thing, I knew then that I had no chance at getting her to be my girlfriend or even winning her back as a friend. I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever to her.

Max is very complex, she could've told everyone a secret about me back then in seventh grade, but she didn't. She was the bigger person, and she made her way back to the top. She is very determined when she wants to be.

Anyway, Max fell asleep a few minutes ago, and I can't stop staring at her. Not like that you perverts. I have wanted to be with her since seventh grade, and when I messed up with that whole secret thing, I knew then that I had no chance at getting her to be my girlfriend or even winning her back as a friend.

Max is only relaxed when she's either sleeping or laughing. So to see her like this is rare considering the fact that it's me who's seeing her like this. I took out my phone and took two pictures. One of Max sleeping in my arms, and the other one of me kissing her cheek. She looked adorable.

I put my phone on the floor beside the mattress that we were on and I fell asleep next to Max.

**Time skip: Next morning (Max's POV)**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I rubbed my aching neck. Where the hell was I?

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Fang grinned at me.

I screamed. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I yelled at him.

"Maxie, scenery." He said using a hand gesture. I looked around and saw that this was definitely not my room. Oh right... Warehouse.

I laughed awkwardly. Gosh, I can be so stupid when I'm just waking up.

"Right. So, before your parents have a mental break down, let's get you home."

I shook my head. I don't want to go home. He raised an eyebrow, questioning me. Instead I pulled him to me and rested my head on his chest with my hands around his waist. I could practically feel his smirk.

Mental sigh. How is this going to work out? A few hours ago, I hated this guy's _air space _just as much as I hated him in general, and now I don't want to leave his side? This is isn't part of my plan. It's like something inside me changed as soon as I kissed him.

Why did he have to do this to me? This was like torture. Having feelings for your ex-best friend and possibly ex-enemy? This is not going to end well. But I guess, for now, I'm just gonna see how it goes. But I bet by the end of junior year, this scene right here will be nothing more than just a memory. Pft, I could be dreaming about all this right now.

Who knows?

**A/N: Filler! Okay, you guys decide: Next chapter be at the end of junior year or next chapter continuing from this day?**

**Does that make sense? Sorry, I'm a bit distracted :3 Faster updates, I promise.**

**And... People who are reading my Max-gets-kicked-out-of-the-flock story, I'm only updating that story on Sundays. Sorry Dx I'm writing really long chapters for that one, so it takes more time than this or Breaking Point. If I update that story sooner than Sunday then I'm in a good mood. Review.**

**Edited 7/1/13**


	9. Chapter 8

****A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been spending my time writing Sammy Keyes fanfic because I spent all my time on Maximum Ride so for the next week I'm all yours'. Metaphorically speaking.****

**Chapter 8**

**Max's POV**

Oh my God. I can't believe that monster threw out my clothes. What the hell is her problem? Does she like hate me? Does she like to make me miserable? I just wanna kill her.

Okay, let me backtrack. A few minutes ago, I got a text from Angel from my mom's cell phone. It was a text with a picture attached. The picture was of my _closet, _bare. Nothing on the hangers. No clothes in sight.

The accompaning text? **Hey Maxie! Lost something? :)**

Well that obviously made _no _sense. I didn't lose it, she threw it out! Anyway, I told Fang and we rushed towards his car.

Now that we have catched up, here's what's happening now.

We got there in less than three minutes and I raced towards the front door, I unlocked it and screamed, "ANGEL!"

"Yes Maxie?" Her 'angelic' voice called back from the kitchen.

Fang finally catched up to me when I rushed to the kitchen. My clothes were on the floor, with Angel standing over them. Like some Guardian Angel. Pft, more like Guardian Devil.

"Angel, step away from the clothes." I said menancingly.

"No can do." She said and then she pulled out a bottle of.. oh God. Was that.. _vinegar?_

"Go ahead and pour it on my clothes, I can just wash them." I shrugged, relieved.

She poured them over my clothes and then another bottle appeared from her behind her. This time, I think it was mud. Whatever, we have special detergent for that. Heh, when I was a baby, I used to play around in the mud a lot.. with _Maya_.

I shrugged again and she dumped it on everything. Then another bottle appeared. I flinched. The smell was unbearable. Was that.. _pickle juice?_ _That _stains and makes clothes smell forever.

"Angel!" I screamed just as she tilted the bottle. "Do not pour that over my clothes!"

Of course she didn't listen and poured it over every inch of my clothing. No no no no no no, _**NO!**_

"Angel," I gritted my teeth. "You have five seconds to tell me that those aren't my clothes and this has been a joke."

"Nope, these are your clothes and now you have to buy new ones." She smiled smugly.

Fang slid his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. He knew I was about to pounce on that brat. Heh, I had something even better.

I pulled away and started running towards the stairs shouting, "I'm throwing away all of your stuff animals!"

She started running after me but I had a head start. She was screaming after me as I ran to her room, closed the door and locked it.

"Max! I'm sorry! Please not my stuff animals, I love them too much." I could tell she was crying.

"Yeah, well I love my clothes. If you love something set it free." I laughed.

I walked to her bed and picked up this stuffed dog that Angel loved. It was black scottie that Angel laughed to death, she named it Total and she slept with it _every _night.

"First goes Total." I taunted. And she shrieked. I went to the window, opened it and aimed at a huge mud puddle. It landed in the middle, and it started sinking. Yeah, we dug a hole there so yeah it's a very deep mud puddle.

I pulled up Celeste from her stuffed animals and aimed it at the mud puddle too. "Celeste just went next!" I called out to Angel and she sobbed harder. Celeste was her second favorite. Celeste was a bear, dressed up as Angel. Angel loved her just like Total so they went first.

Then I proceeded grabbing more stuffed animals and aiming them toward the mud puddle too. I have a good right arm, eh?

Anyway, when I was done, I smiled to myself and unlocked the door. Angel burst in the room and quickly did a 360 around her room. There wasn't a stuffed animal in sight and she started crying again.

I left the room and went downstairs. Fang was on the couch, watching t.v. in the living room so I went over to him and laid down, putting my legs over him.

"What'd you do?" He asked me.

"Threw her stuffed animals in the mud puddle outside." I smirked and he shook his head but he had a half smile on his face.

Then Nudge and J.J. burst through the front door which was unlocked, and froze. I looked at Fang and Fang looked back. We were equally confused. I turned back to my friends and they were smiling.

"So, it's true? I thought that picture was just photoshopped." J.J. smirked.

I couldn't say anything back because just then Angel came running down the stairs, and _attacked _me.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you, MAXIMUM MARTINEZ!" She screamed in my face while punching my chest.

Well someone needs a counselor.

**A/N: Well? Review please. Again sorry for not updating in awhile.**

**Edited 7/3/13**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Max's POV**

"Can someone _please _get this brat off of me?" I groaned. Angel was still hitting me and it was get annoying. I mean, a girl can only take so much, you know?

Fang stepped up and pulled Angel off of me. Pft, she started kicking and punching the air to get down and punch me some more. As if.

"Let me at her, Fang!" She screamed like a crazy person.

"No can do." He smirked.

"Because of you, I have to go buy new clothes!" I screamed in her face.

"Well, because of _you _I have to buy new stuffed animals." She sniffled.

"Not my problem," I waved her off. "We're in this mess because of you!" I spat at her face.

"Well, it's not my fault your such a dumb perfect sister." She scowled back at me.

I froze and everyone looked at her confused. _Me? A perfect sister? Since when? And why was I not informed about this?_

"Angel," I sighed, feeling a little bad. "I'm not perfect. Dumb, yes. But not perfect." I said gently. I kind of knew how she felt. Compared to me, Maya was always doing everything perfect. When we went to school, guys were always looking at her, she got straight A's, and she dressed nicer than me. I was the complete opposite. I was the tomboy, one of the guys, and I got maybe B's and C's. Never above a 90 in any class, besides Gym.

Fang put her down at that point when Angel stopped struggling, and she looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Really?" She said in disbelief. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

She smiled back and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and everyone was like, 'aww.' Then Angel pulled back and said, "I'm sorry, Max." so quietly that I barely heard her at all.

"How about this," I started. "How about we all go to the mall, buy me new clothes, and buy Angel more stuffed animals." Then I leaned down in front of Angel, and whispered in her ear, "When we come back, put on some old clothes and we'll save your stuffed animals from that puddle."

She beamed at me and I went down to the basement because lucky for me, I had clothes in the dryer that I forgot about when I went to school the morning before.

I pulled out some jeans and a random t-shirt and put them on, right there in the basement. I put my shoes back on, fixed my hair and went back upstairs.

I went into the kitchen for breakfast but instead I froze. My mom, Jeb and Gazzy were in the kitchen. Gazzy was like, what the heck is going on, my mom was staring at the mess of foul smelling clothes, and Jeb had a disapproving look on his face.

I slowly backed out of the kitchen and rushed to the living room. Angel was ready, Fang was sitting on the couch next to Angel and Nudge and J.J. were talking amongst themselves.

"Guys," I whispered. They turned to me. "Mom, Jeb and Gazzy are awake. We have to leave before they see us." I said inching towards the door. Fang and Angel got up from the couch and slowly crept towards the door. Nudge and J.J. were the closest to the door, so they were out first. Next was Fang, Angel and then me. I shut the door just before I heard footsteps walking toward the living room. We ran down the walkway and into Fang's unlocked car.

"That was fun. I felt like a spy, or a convict." Angel beamed.

"Get used to it, kiddo. That feeling comes around a lot when you're near me." I said patting her head from the front seat.

When we got to the mall, my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen. _Mom._

Oh boy.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot and I got one review where someone was confused about what happened in the last chapter.**

**Heres what happened: Max and Fang were at the Warehouse when she got a text from Angel. The text had a picture of an empty closet which means that Angel stole her clothes, Max went to the house as fast as she could and Angel was there in the kitchen with Max's clothes. Angel poured a whole bunch of stuff on Max's clothes and to get even, Max threw Angel's stuffed animals in a mud puddle outside of Angel's bedroom. Angel got so mad at Max that she started hitting her and that's where it ended.**

**Does that clear everything up?**

**Right, well Review! :)**

**Edited 7/3/13**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Max's POV**

"Oh gosh. It's mom!" I whispered.

"What are you going to do?" J.J. said panickly. **(Is that a word?)**

"Act natural." Fang suggested.

"Okay." I said and then I picked up the phone. "Hey, Mom! How are you? Oh, uh good morning. I was just about to call you." I said quickly.

"Maximum!" She said sternly.

"Yes?" I winced.

"Why are your clothes covered in icky stuff? Ugh, is that _vinegar_?"

"You mean someone messed up my clothes! Oh my God, what am I going to do?" I shrieked in surprise.

She sighed. "Buy some new ones. Where are you?"

"The mall." I grinned.

"Okay, well coincidently I left my wallet at Victoria's Secret the other day so retrieve it and buy some new clothes."

"Thanks Mom. Love you." I laughed inside my head.

"Love you too. Bye." And then she hung up.

"Ha, we're off the hook." I laughed out loud.

"What did Mami say?" Angel asked.

"I played stupid and she said that she left her wallet at Victoria's Secret so when I get it back I can buy clothes." I explained to her.

"Your mom is awesome." J.J. said in awe.

"I know." I bragged and then I got out of the car. Everyone followed.

_*Flashback*_

_"Where are we going?" I laughed. Fang supposedly had a surprise for me but he blindfolded me and led me toward the car then started driving away._

_"The mall." He said bluntly._

_"Oh wow. Some surprise keeper you are." I scoffed._

_"Well your stubborn. If I wouldn't have told you then you would have dyed my clothes pink or something." He shrugged. I think._

_"Challenge accepted." I stuck out my tongue at him._

_"Please don't do that." He pleaded._

_"Fine, I won't." I lied._

_"If you do, I will tie you to a chair and let Nudge do your hair, makeup, and dress you." He laughed._

_"Oh gosh." I muttered._

_"Exactly." He said in a ha-I-got-you voice._

_*End Flashback*_

The memory came so suddenly that I was jolted and I fell hard on the pavement.

"Ow.." I groaned.

"What happened?" Angel asked from above.

"I don't know. She just _fell_." Fang said.

"Over what?" J.J. asked.

"Guys, I'm fine." I muttered, standing up.

"What happened?" Angel asked again.

"I really don't know. I had some sort of flashback, and I guess it was so sudden that I fell." I said scanning over my body for any bruises.

"About what?" Fang asked me curiously.

"Just this memory." I said looking away. But somehow, I knew that he knew what the memory was about.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Did you miss me? I mean, hello I'M BACK! :D**

**Review. :)**

**Edited 7/3/13**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Fang's POV**

I had so many fun memories with Max. I missed her to death, but at least I got her half back. I mean, I still don't understand why she just suddenly started wanting to go out with me.

"Fang, hurry up!" Max said knocking me out of my daze.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked starting to walk out of the store in hope that they said yes. The answer was not yes, so I got dragged back in.

"How about we ditch them, and leave?" I asked Max privately. She smirked.

"Well, I kind of need new clothes." She said slyly. I raised an eyebrow.

"So why are you in Claire's?" I countered. It was my turn to smirk.

"Fine, Hot Topic." She mumbled and then hurried out so that she wouldn't be seen walking out. I followed and we went up to the second floor to Hot Topic.

"Mm." Max smiled. "Heaven!"

I chuckled and helped her pick out clothes. We had already gotten her mom's wallet. But I'm pretty sure she had at least change cause when we got it, there were no quarters, dimes, dollar money, or nickels. Just her mom's credit cards and pennies. Yeah, she just got robbed.

"No, how about this leopard off the shoulder? That one looks weird." I said at one point. Yeah, that was a total girl move. Sue me.

"Fang, aren't you going to get something?" She asked after a while of shifting through racks of clothes. Unfortunately, Hot Topic didn't have carts so she had to hold her clothes but eventually it got too heavy so I started holding some for her.

I'm a nice boyfriend.

"I'll get a few shirts after you're done." I said.

"I am done." She replied.

"Then I'll wait until you're done paying." I sighed.

"I don't need a bodyguard, Fang!" She glared at me. She was probably calling me a sexist pig in her head right now.

"Max, chill. I'll pick out a few shirts later." I said. "Jesus.." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I love you." I said smiling innocently.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "How could you not?" She flashed me a Max smile and then went toward the register. Ugh, Sam was on his shift. How is it that everytime I come here, he's on shift? I have bad luck.

"Hey Max." He smiled and winked at her. Then he noticed me and scowled. "Fang."

"Matos." I replied curtly. Matos was his last name. I feel bad for him. Well, almost.

"Right, Fang grab your shirts, so we can go." Max said.

"Alrght alright. I can take a hint." I said with fake hurt.

"About time." Sam muttered, smirking. I ignored him and left, but I swear to God if he flirts with my Max, he'll be waking up under water. Literally.

I picked a few black shirts, and surprisingly I got a navy blue one and a white one. When I got back to Max, she and Sam were talking with smiles on their faces. Ugh.

"Done." I said walking up to them. Max already paid for her clothes I guess cause they were in bags already. I set my shirts on the counter and Sam rung them up.

Max was telling him about this morning with her sister and he laughed when she told him that she threw Angel's stuffed animals into a mud puddle.

"I'd hate to get on your bad side." He teased when I paid and he had put my clothes in the bags.

"I'd do worse to you though, since I barely know you, your a guy and cause.. well there is no third reason." She shrugged.

"Note to self," He smiled. "So I guess I'll see you around school then. Bye Max." Sam waved as Max and I started walking out of the store. Max didn't return the gesture, she just nodded and took my hand in hers. I smirked at Sam who glared in return.

**A/N: Okay, so for the new few chapters, they're gonna be short. Unless I get an idea or something. But for now, it's gonna be around a thousand words or less. At least it's better than nothing.**

**Review please.**

**Edited 7/3/13**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Max's POV**

When we got back to Claire's, the girls weren't there so Fang and I decided to walk around.

"You think they ditched us?" Fang asked.

"Who cares?" I responded. I was really confused all of a sudden. Did I really like Fang or is this still part of breaking his heart? He's still and always will be a player. Well to me. But we were still holding hands.

I just did that so that I could pysch out Sam. I think it worked cause Fang smirked back at him. So either Sam was scowling at us or glaring. I shrugged, whatever at least it worked.

I sneaked peeks at Fang, who was like legit staring at me. We kept walking but I could feel his eyes watching me. I never knew what that meant until now.

We passed by the food court and I smelled chicken teryiaki. **(Spellcheck?)**

"I'm hungwy." I said like a little girl and Fang chuckled.

"Sure, little Maxiekins." He said. I glared at him, but it had no effect. I mean, this is a brick wall that we're talking about here. I shook my head and ran to the delicious smell.

I saw a man with a few samples of the delicious smelling food. Hehe, I could practically see the lightbulb go on in my head. I walked by very casually and the man put the tray down as I was walking by. I picked up a sample, ate it, smiled at the man and then walked back to Fang.

"Let me borrow your jacket." I said knocking into him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just give it to me!" I shouted.

Fang took off his jacket cautiously and handed it to me, still looking at me like I was a weirdo. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, then I put on the jacket, tied up my hair and snatched someone's baseball cap, and put it on.

Then I went back to the man, casually tried to walk past him and then he put the tray down so that I could take another sample and I happily took it. Then I went behind a wall, and put my hair down, taking out the baseball cap and zipping up Fang's sweater, I walked back out and threw the cap to the kid who was looking for his cap.

I walked back over to the man, and walked past, and again, he put the tray down and gave me another sample. Haha, success.

I walked back to the wall, unzipped the sweater and put it back on inside out, and put my hair back up. Then I walked by again and he gave me another sample. I love God, and dimwitted people.

Then I went back to Fang all giddy and whatnot. I was smiling all wide and I'm sure that I looked like the happiest person on Earth.

Fang mistook it for an evil/mischief smile. "Okay, what did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just walked by the same guy handing out samples a bunch of times in disguise." I laughed.

"I could've just brought you whatever you wanted." Fang said, and I glared at him. Leave it to him to make me go do something stupid and then come back and have him say something that could've prevented the stupid thing that I had just done. I think that makes sense.

"Fine, I want a large bowl of chicken teryiaki." I demanded, smirking at him.

"Okay, but we're sharing." He smirked back. My smirk turned into a glare.

"NO!" I screeched. "It's mine! You can't have any. Mine, mine, mine, it's all mine, mine, mine." I yelled like a crazy person and ran back to that chicken place with the dimwitted guy.

**A/N: Yay, I updated! Please, don't kill me. I mean, you guys wouldn't right? Cause you love me right? Right? RIGHT? **_**Right?**_

**Ima take that silence as a 'Yes, we love you lots!'**

**Aww, I love you guys too! :D**

**Max- Hey guys. Sorry about her. She just received her official 'I'm very very mental' certificate and well, yeah. Now she is officially and truly mental. I had her tested.**

**I AM NOT MENTAL!**

**Fang- You sure?**

**Yes, omb!**

**Max- Omb?**

**Oh my Bejesus, duh. I swear, you guys need to get with the program! -hair flip-**

**Fang- Yup, mental. -Nods head vigoriously.-**

**Max- Just review. I have to take her to the hospital and have someone sedate her.**

**Neveeeerr!**

**Max- Fang! Grab her!**

**You'll never catch meeeeeeeee!**

**Fang- ~Grabs my ankles, making me trip and fall~**

**Oh, you got me.**

**Max- Review. Help the mental!**

**I am **_**NOT **_**mental! Now you guys better review or else I will come to your house, take **_**ALL **_**your toys and dump them into mud puddles, and/or do something bad. Plus, I will gag you, tie you up, beat you with a stick and when you wake up I will FORCE you to type a review.**

**Fang- Oh jesus.**

**Max- Save yourselves!**

**Edited 7/3/13**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Fang's POV**

"You have officially gone mental." I shook my head at Max.

Max fake gasped, "I have not. Why would you say such a thing?" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Because you're talking like that." I pointed out. "And you argued over chicken teriyaki." **(Still don't know how to spell it, yes. After all this time, I still dont know. XD) **

"That guy was _obviously _behind me. He was trying to take _my _order." She defended.

I scoffed. "Whatever you say, you crazy fool." I laughed.

"It's true!" She yelled loudly. People stopped walking and stared at us. I put a hand over Max's mouth.

"Quiet down." I hissed at her. I didn't like being watched, it made me feel exposed.

She nodded her head, and I put my down my hand. "LALALALALA! I'm skipping I'm skipping I'm skipping, YAY!" She shouted loudly, then ran away. I glared at her back until she disappeared from sight.

"That girl is going to kill me." I muttered under my breath and walked toward the direction that Max went.

**Max's POV**

"Max!" 2 very female voices shouted as I ran past some Forever21 store. I stopped running, and slowly backtracked.

"Uh, who's there?" I asked cautiously.

Angel popped out of the store. I relaxed. "Hey, where'd you and Fang go? One minute we're in Claire's and then the next, you guys are gone."

"Oh, we bounced. We didn't want to be in there. We went to Hot Topic." I told her, then I remembered that Fang had my Hot Topic bags. Well, his also but mostly all mine. I facepalmed.

"What happened?" J.J. asked coming out of the store.

"Fang has all of the bags that I got from Hot Topic." I replied grouchily. "I have to go find him." I said quickly and then swung around, knocking into someone. I fell on my butt and looked up at the person I ran into.

"You know, you don't run as fast as you think you do." Fang chuckled. I got up and glared at him.

"And to think that I was gonna go back and find you so I could help out with all the bags." I scoffed.

"Well then." Fang said, raising his head dramatically to look like a snob who always have their noses stuck out in the air. I laughed.

"Can we go now?" I groaned looking at J.J.

"Yeah sure, after Nudge is finished." She answered looking back into the store. I groaned.

"That's gonna take another 5 hours." I said sighing.

**Next Day**

"Rise and shine!" Gazzy screamed happily. I woke up with a start.

"Ugh, okay Gazzy. I'm up." I muttered. Gazzy smiled and went downstairs. I'm usually a morning person but I mean, really? It was 8:23 am on a _Sunday_. Ugh! I groaned and laid back down. Just a few more minutes..

**10 minutes later..**

"MAX!" Someone screamed loudly while someone else climbed onto my bed and started jumping.

"Stop it!" I grumbled at the person. I opened my eyes, seeing Gazzy on the bed and Angel next to me, grinning wildly. I looked at her outfit. "Angel, what the heck are you wearing? You look like a hillbilly." I commented, still sleepy.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You said that we would fish out my old stuffed animals from the puddle." Angel answered, a small smile on her face. Although she looked like she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" I asked her, sitting up and pulling her into my lap. She looked down.

"Yeah.. it was hard sleeping without Celeste and Total last night." She replied quietly, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I grinned. She looked up confused. "We have to rescue them from the mud puddle! Let's go!" I put her down, helped Gazzy down and then stood up, stretching. "Just give me a few minutes to throw something on." I said, and went into the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and putting on yesterday's clothes, I went downstairs. Jeb was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. My mom was making breakfast.

"Goodmorning Max." Jeb looked up and said to me awkwardly. I smiled back all awkwardly and said it back. Mom married Jeb last year after an 8 month relationship with him. That is where Angel and Gazzy come in, they're his kids.

"Mom, fried eggs please." I said over to her at the stove. She nodded and continued making her food. I went to the couch, turned on the tv and sat there for maybe 10 minutes, then my mom called me back into the kitchen. I ate my food fast, then called Angel downstairs.

"Come on, we got alot of work to do." I smiled at her as she came downstairs. Gazzy stood at the top of the stairs, with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Gaz?" I asked him.

"I wanna help too." He told me sadly. Aww.

"Put on some old clothes, and come on!" I laughed. He could've just asked. I wouldn't have said no. "We'll wait for you outside."

"Okay mom, me, Gazzy and Angel are going outside to play in the mud." I laughed, realizing that sounded kind of ridiculous. As me and Angel left out the back door, I heard mom talking to Jeb.

"Looks like they're finally bonding." She said to him.

Yeah, I guess we were, I thought. I looked down at Angel and smiled. Maybe Angel and Gazzy weren't really that bad.

**A/N: Wow. It's been forever huh? xD Sorry guys. **

**Please review. **

**Oh, btw. I don't plan on updating Far From Forgiven for awhile. I mean, I only got 4 reviews last chapter so.. yeah. ;) **

**7/24/13**


End file.
